Dark Comfort
by LovesTears
Summary: Draco Malfoy has fallen in love...but it's forbidden. If his father ever found out about it, he would kill him. Or worse...kill her. I really, really suck at summaries. Just read, okay?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here's just a small part of my fic, mmmkay? Like the first few paragraphs. I'm just posting it because I don't know if it's any good...tell me whether or not it is. And then I'll have the rest of the chapter up *hopefully* by Saturday.  
  
Prologue  
  
Draco smiled as the cool night breeze blew through his hair. He was always happy when he was flying. It was his life...This was his home. Draco didn't have a real home anymore. He'd run away just hours ago. He couldn't stand his fathers constant yelling and insults any longer. Too many years he'd had to endure it. Too many long, horrible years.  
  
Since he was a child, he's lived in a kind of fear of his father. Though he was never abusive, and didn't ever hurt Draco physically, the things that he said could hurt even worse.  
  
Draco looked below him at the grassy fields. He was nearing Kiara's house. It was a good thing, too. It was becoming darker every passing minute.  
  
Kiara Heart, Draco's best friend since their 4th year at Hogwarts, would never refuse him at her home. She was much too nice to do that. While she wouldn't approve of it, she would still let him say. Of course she would constantly nag him to go back home...but that was just her way.  
  
I'm really getting the feeling that this isn't any good so far. Oh well, it was just the prologue. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Kiara!" Draco whispered loudly, tapping on Kiara's bedroom window. He hoped she wasn't sleeping. It couldn't be that late. He tapped on her window again.  
  
A few moments later, the blinds opened and Kiara's face appeared in her window. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw Draco's face. Quickly as she could, she unlocked the window and pushed it open.  
  
"Draco!" She said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco smiled and asked, "`What? I can't come and visit my best friend?"  
  
"Oh, of course you can!" Kiara whispered, returning the smile to Draco. She had a beautiful smile. She lit up the night with her gleaming, almond-shaped brown eyes. "Come in, come in." She added, moving aside so that Draco could come in.  
  
Somehow Draco managed to get inside without making much noise. If he did, Kiara's mother, father, or younger sister Jessyka would wake up and then he would be discovered and he couldn't risk that. Not now.  
  
"So why are you here?" Kiara asked him as he pulled his broom through her window. "And don't lie and say that it's just to see me. That's bullshit and you know it."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you the truth," He said, putting the bag he had brought with him on the floor next to Kiara's bed, "I ran away."  
  
"What?!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Sh...Ki, keep it down. I don't want to get caught."  
  
"*Then why did you come here?*" Kiara hissed.  
  
Draco sighed. "I had no place else to go..." He told her quietly, taking a seat on her bed.  
  
Kiara sat next to him. "Okay...what happened?"  
  
"Oh, you know...My father just decided he was going to be a total jackass."  
  
"As usual." Kiara added.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "That's true. Well, I just couldn't take it anymore. I left. I didn't know *where* I was going to go. Then I realized that I was going in the direction of your house so...here I am."  
  
"I wish you could have gotten in contact with me first. Then I could have asked my Mum if you could stay. Now I'll have to hide you until I can find a way to tell them."  
  
"No, Kiara, they can't know I'm here! They'll tell my father."  
  
Kiara shook her head. "Not if we explain to them about you father and how he treats you."  
  
"Parents are all the same...They always *have* to tell other parents about their kids." Draco sighed, "Especially if they're asked about it."  
  
"No, Draco...my parents aren't like that. They're cool...but only if I talk them through this...You know parents. They're so childish sometimes." Kiara said.  
  
Draco shook his head and said, "My parents are just from a completely different world from yours..."  
  
"I'll say." Kiara agreed. She was in Ravenclaw and her entire family was against the Dark Arts. Draco's family, on the other hand, had been in Slytherin House, and his father was a firm supporter of Voldemort and the Dark Arts.  
  
"Draco, just...let me tell my parents, please?" Kiara said.  
  
"No! No, Kiara, you can't. If you do I'll leave." Draco threatened.  
  
"And go where?" She asked, "Crabbe or Goyle's house? You know their parents will find out, and they'll tell your mother and father. There's no doubt about that."  
  
"The what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked.  
  
Kiara stood up. "Ugh, gosh, I don't know!" She said, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes. "Just...just stay here, okay? I'll...I'll think of something." 


End file.
